Love and Hoses
by NerdyFairytale113
Summary: Jade Harley has liked Dave Strider for a long time, but she's pretty sure he doesn't like her back. Will everything change of Jade when she invites Dave and Rose to hang out with John and her? DavexJade. Sorry I suck at writing summaries... Homestuck is not mine, it is Hussie's.


It was the middle of summer. Hot. It was John's idea to go out and play with the hose, but I readily agreed. It sounded like fun! Especially if Rose and Dave were coming. I mean, I love my brother, but Rose is my best friend, and Dave happens to be the object of my crushing. It is doubtful though that the cool kid will ever return my feelings.

I was in my green bikini with an atom symbol on it, and John was wearing his dorky blue swimshorts with a green ghost-thing on it. I could never remember what that thing was called.

Rose and Dave arrived already in their swimsuits. Rose was wearing a pretty purple bikini with a cat on it, and Dave was wearing dark red swimshorts with a turntable on it and, of course, his trademark glasses. I wonder what his eyes look like underneath.

Anyway, once we were all ready, we gave Rose the hose and John and I played underneath the hose. Dave just sort of stood there next to Rose looking cool as usual.

"Come on Dave!" John yelled, but Dave just sort of shook his head. John asked a couple more times, but each time Dave just shook his head and kept standing there.

Finally, I got excited and went over to Dave.

"Come on Dave. Let's play together." I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the water. I giggled as I saw Dave's cheeks turn slightly red.

I got him to go into the water with me, but I saw he was still uncomfortable, so I walked over with him back to where Rose was standing. I took the hose away from her and she walked over and started to play with John.

I giggled when I saw them together, and turned toward Dave to say something.

When I turned, however, I suddenly felt another pair of lips pressing against my own. I looked shocked into Dave's eyes before I threw my arms around him and melted into his kiss. John told me later that the water from the hose had formed rainbows around us.

When he pulled away, too soon it seemed, I could see a slight blush on his cheeks. I knew that, if he was blushing, I must look like a tomato.

"Sup Harley." He said. I sprayed him in the face with the hose. "What was that for?"

"That." I said pointing to John, who was now skipping around the yard singing.

"Jade and Dave sitting in a tree," he sang, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

When he got close enough, I turned the hose on him. He ran away, screaming and laughing, to where Rose was standing, and I laughed at how ridiculous he looked. I heard Dave chuckle and turned my attention back to him.

I saw him still blushing and I wondered why. To reassure him, I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him, settling my head into the crook in his shoulder. The position was so comfortable I could stand there forever.

"Wait here Harley." Dave whispered into my hair before pulling away. He walked over to his bag and pulled something out. Sadly, his body was blocking my view and I couldn't tell what it was.

He walked back toward me with his hands behind his back, hiding whatever it was from me, a slight grin on his face. When he got to me, his blush was back and he looked really nervous again. Seeming to make up his mind, he took the mystery thing out from behind his back.

The long, thin black box with a gold-colored metal clasp by itself was enough to make Jade wonder, but then Dave opened it.

I let out a small gasp when I saw what the small box contained. It was a beautiful silver chain that held a frog pendant. The pendant was covered in both green and red stones. To anyone else, it might have just been a necklace, but to me and Dave, it held a very special meaning.

"Turn around." Dave said softly and I looked up. I turned around and moved my wet hair to one side. I felt his warm hands as he clasped the chain around my neck. My hand went up to touch the green and red frog.

She tensed a little when she felt warm hands snake around her waist and relaxed when she heard a warm, deep voice whisper into her ear.

"So how bout it Harley? Wanna go out with me?"

"Will you show me your eyes?" I felt Dave tense and giggled.

Keeping his hands around me, I turned to face him.

"I mean, if I'm your girlfriend, shouldn't I be able to?" Dave sighed.

"Y-yeah. I g-guess that would be okay…" I was shocked. I had never heard the cool kid stutter or even falter. Ever. I hugged him again.

"You know I would have said yes even if you had said no." I whispered in his ear. I felt his relax a bit against me. He must have thought that I only wanted to go to see his eyes.

"I love you Jade." he whispered to me. I pulled away from him with a grin and kissed him, not caring anymore about the world around them or what anyone thought. It was just us, no one else, and our love for each other would always be there.


End file.
